gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Love auf der Flucht
Dialoge Zum Anhören hier klicken (Toni Cipriani steht vor dem Tor von Loves Villa, das Gitter öffnet sich, er geht zum Haus – in einem noch nicht möblierten Zimmer sitzt Donald Love meditierend auf dem Teppich) * Donald Love: Raupen... Raupe... Raupe... Raup... Nein, das bringt nichts. (im Hintergrund betritt Toni den Raum) * Donald: Ommm. Mist! Es ist zum... Scheiße, hätt ich nur was Kaltes zum Kuscheln, dann wär’s so einfach... * Toni Cipriani: Was gibt’s, D.? * Donald: Antonio! Ach, ich bin auf der Suche nach Erleuchtung, aber heute wird daraus wohl nichts. Vielleicht morgen. * Toni: Sie klangen nervös auf dem Band. * Donald (lacht):''' Nervös? Ich meditiere. (Love steht auf) * '''Donald: Nervös, moi? Ich bin eins mit dem Universum – unmöglich! Ach, scheiße, eine Horde Kolumbianer wollte herkommen, um mich gegebenenfalls umzulegen, wenn ich nicht schweige und alle schmiere. * Toni: Ach so. Das erklärt dann wohl, warum draußen massenhaft Kolumbianer rumlauern. * Donald: Scheiße! (er schüttelt Toni flehend) * Donald: Bitte, Antonio, du musst mich hier rausschaffen! Ich will nicht... BITTE! Ich will nicht sterben! * Toni: Wohl doch nicht so ganz eins mit dem Universum? (sie verlassen das Zimmer) * Donald: Danke, Toni! Ich mach’s dir... ich mach’s dir wieder gut, Ehrenwort. (vor der Villa, die Kolumbianer rücken an) * Donald: Oh mein Gott! Toni! Tu was! (später, nach der Schlacht mit den Kolumbianern) * Toni: D.? Kommen Sie! Los! (Love rafft sich auf und blickt auf die überall herumliegenden Leichen und Autowracks) * Donald: Oh... mein GARTEN! Was hast du meinem wunderbaren Garten angetan?! * Toni: D., machen wir den Garten oder die Fliege? Es liegt bei Ihnen. * Donald: Bring mich zum Flughafen! (sie setzen sich ins Auto) * Donald: Wir müssen zum Flughafen. (später, der Hangar kommt in Sichtweite) * Donald: Geschafft! Fahr mich zu Averys Jet. Er und Ned sind noch an Bord, also fliege ich nicht alleine. (kurz darauf, vor dem startbereiten Flugzeug) * Donald: Abschiede sind mir zuwider, mein Freund. Sagen wir einfach „Adieu“. * Toni: D., es war... lehrreich. (das Flugzeug hebt ab und verschwindet) Mission Gesundheit und Schutzweste sind diesmal sehr wichtig! Nimm außerdem eine M4 mit viel Munition und einen Raketenwerfer mit etwa zehn Schuss bzw. eine Minigun mit zu dieser Mission. Fahre auf das Gelände von Donald Loves neu erworbener Villa und stelle dein Auto (der kugelsichere Landstalker, den du als Belohnung für den „Erst knipsen, dann starten“-Nebenjob bekommst, wäre nicht schlecht – muss aber nicht sein, da man später auf der Fahrt zum Flughafen von keinen Kolumbianern angegriffen wird) in die Doppelgarage – es wird später noch dringend gebraucht! Gehe dann ins Haus. Nach der Filmszene stehst du mit Love vor der Villa. Er rennt kopflos herum wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn und die ersten Kolumbianer rücken an. Laufe vor die Garage, Love wird dir folgen und hockt sich dann hinein. Wende dich nun den mordgierigen Angreifern zu. Sie kommen mit vollbesetzten Kartell-Cruisern durch die offene Zufahrt in den Garten. Greife zum Raketenwerfer und bringe die Fahrzeuge am besten umgehend zur Explosion. Sollten einzelne Kolumbianer überleben und vor dem Haus in Stellung gehen, musst du sie mit der M4 erledigen. Alternativ kannst du natürlich auch die Minigun zum Einsatz bringen. Notfalls findest du vor der Villa ein Herz und in der Garage eine frische Schutzweste. Lasse nicht locker und zerballere einen Kartell-Cruiser nach dem anderen, bis endlich Ruhe herrscht. Du kannst auch eine andere Taktik anwenden: Wenn das Kartell anrückt, erschieße einen, laufe dann HINTER Donalds Villa, stelle dich in die Mitte und warte. Auf dem Radar kannst du sehen, von welcher Seite die Kolumbianer kommen (sie werden rot angezeigt). Diese kannst du dann relativ bequem erschießen. Benutze dafür am besten eine Minigun, eine M4 tut es aber auch. Steige jetzt mit Love ins Auto und fahre auf dem schnellsten Weg zum Flughafen. Durch die Massenschießerei vor der Villa ist natürlich auch die Polizei aufmerksam geworden. Schüttle verfolgende Polizeiwagen ab und mache vorsichtigerweise einen kurzen Abstecher beim Pay’n’Spray in Pike Creek. Bringe Donald Love dann in aller Ruhe zum westlichen Flugzeughangar. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Donald Love stirbt. Liberty News Handy-Anruf * Salvatore Leone: Toni! Hier ist Sal! Du hast es geschafft! Nicht zu fassen! Wir sind fast aus dem Schneider! Komm zu mir. Wir müssen nur noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten regeln. Fortsetzung Salvatore Leones → Salvatores Gerichtstermin Liberty-City-Stories-Missionsübersicht en:Love on the Run es:Love on the Run pl:Love on the Run Kategorie:Liberty-City-Stories-Missionen Kategorie:Donald-Love-Missionen